The Elevator
by Beautiful Blood Red Roses
Summary: When Bella gets stuck in the elevator with Mr. Cullen, she may find they have more in common than she originally thought.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns** _ **Twilight**_ **.**

 **So, I'm a little rusty with the writing, but I thought I'd post this. Enjoy!**

It was Friday afternoon at 4:55 p.m.

The office would be closing soon, and Bella couldn't wait for the weekend. She had a big date with a guy she'd met online called Ben.

Ben and Bella had talked on the phone a few times before deciding that they wanted to meet in-person for a Friday night coffee date. Ben had let Bella pick where they were going to go, and she'd chosen the local café a few blocks down from where she worked.

If she really wanted to, Bella thought that she could walk from the office to the café. But Bella was tired, and it was just now 5:00 p.m. Time for her date.

It had been a long week, and it was one of those days when Bella decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs.

She hurriedly stuffed her books and papers into her backpack that she took to work. Then she hustled to the elevator, only tripping twice.

Mr. Cullen was approaching. He was her boss.

Bella's heart skipped a beat.

Mr. Cullen was an attractive man; with those expensive suits he wore to work every day, it made him even more attractive. His hair was bronze and disheveled about. His eyes were a green deeper than any forest Bella had seen in Forks. He was tall and of a lanky build.

He stepped into the elevator with Bella.

"Ready for the weekend?" Mr. Cullen asked as Bella carefully – unnoticeably – stepped a little to the right to make room for him.

"Yes," she answered. "What about you, Mr. Cullen?"

He sighed. "It's been a long week."

Bella bobbed her head politely, looking over to the buttons on the elevator. She pressed the "Lobby" button without another word, and the doors began to close.

Bella looked straight ahead.

It was always awkward to be in an elevator for Bella. She didn't know the right thing to say, didn't know where to look except straight ahead, and though an elevator ride didn't take long, it could feel like an eternity.

Presently, the elevator jolted as they approached the third floor. A sound rang out – a screeching noise – and the elevator stopped at a halt.

Bella wobbled in her heels and almost tumbled to the floor. That backpack was heavy and threw her balance off.

But Mr. Cullen caught her in his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bella said quickly, not wanting her boss to worry.

He shook his head incredulously, letting her go. "It seems as though the elevator is stuck."

Bella's brows furrowed, concerned. "Oh, no."

"I'll get the call button."

Mr. Cullen reached out with his hand and pressed an index finger to the elevator button. Help would be on the way.

"Hello?" said Mr. Cullen, as soon as a _beep_ indicated they were on the line with elevator help.

"Yes," said Elevator Help. "We see that you're in Cullen Industries Elevator 5, and we're on the way to help you. We should be there in a few minutes."

Minutes passed.

Bella sat with one leg crossed over the other, trying to wait patiently. But help did not come.

She was late for her date with Ben.

"Do you mind if I call someone, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked, looking over to him.

His green eyes seemed surprised.

"Of course, Miss Swan."

Bella dialed Ben's number on her phone. "Hey, I'm running a little late," she said into the phone.

"About coffee tonight," started Ben.

"Don't worry about it," Bella tried to smile, though she felt a little sad. Ben was cancelling on her.

"Thanks," Ben said in a relieved tone. "I've met someone else on the site, and I've been seeing her for a while now."

"That's great," Bella smiled, feeling sincere. "No worries. Bye."

They hung up.

"Big plans cancelled?" Mr. Cullen asked lightly.

"Huh?"

"You had big plans this weekend," Mr. Cullen tried again. It wasn't a question.

"Oh," Bella said, frowning. Why would her boss want to know? "Not really. Just missing out on coffee with someone."

"Sounds like a date, then."

Bella frowned even further. Why would Mr. Cullen care if she had a date?

"Sort of," she said slowly. "But we cancelled."

"Ahh."

Bella felt like divulging a little more, still feeling upset. "Actually, he cancelled on me. And it was a date," she sighed.

Mr. Cullen nodded, seeming to understand. "I've had that happen to me before. Recently, too…. It hurts even worse when you've been going out with that person for twelve years." Mr. Cullen barked a laugh, but he didn't seem very amused.

"Really?" Bella said, surprised. "How did that happen?"

Mr. Cullen waved a hand. "It was a while ago, really. But not so long ago that I've forgotten."

Bella nodded, knowing not to press further.

Suddenly, she was aware that her leg was cramping. "Ooh!" she said.

Hoisting herself up from the elevator banisters, she stood on her left leg where she felt the cramp.

"Are you all right?" said Mr. Cullen, looking worried.

"It's just a cramp," Bella explained, dropping her purse. "Oh, no," she said.

Bella leaned over, turning away from Mr. Cullen. She felt her skirt rise up as she leaned down to pick up her purse. Without her knowing, she accidentally exposed the black, lacy garter belt she was wearing under her skirt.

Mr. Cullen's eyes widened. He gulped.

"Miss Swan," he said, his voice strained.

"Yes," Bella said breathlessly, picking up her purse at last.

"You do know the protocols for dress attire, do you not?" he said sternly.

"Of course," Bella said, cocking her head to the side. She looked at Mr. Cullen again. "Skirts knee length or lower, and no revealing tops," she said. "My skirt is knee length."

"Yes, but I was more concerned about what was underneath that skirt."

Bella's eyes shot to Mr. Cullen's. Surely, he didn't….

"Mr. Cullen?" Bella started unsurely.

"I had no idea we allowed such lacy lingerie in the workplace," Mr. Cullen said with darkened eyes. Lustful eyes.

Bella thought her mouth might pop open in shock.

But suddenly, she felt bold. It was Friday afternoon, after all.

"You mean like this?" Bella said, hitching her skirt up a little to show him her black, lacy garter belt.

"Mmm," Mr. Cullen hummed appreciatively. "Exactly like that."

"Are they… _appropriate_?" Bella asked teasingly.

"Not inappropriate enough," Mr. Cullen murmured, standing up behind her.

Suddenly, Bella felt a light, but purposeful slap against her backside. She gasped.

"Why, Mr. Cullen," Bella said, spinning around in her black heels. He caught her again in his strong arms. "Are you always this friendly?"

"Never," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her.

Bella closed her eyes and tried not to breathe loudly as she felt his lips approaching hers. It had been a while since Bella Swan had kissed anyone, and today she'd thought she'd be kissing Ben.

But she had just locked lips with none other than Mr. Cullen – her boss.

Their lips moved together in a synchronous pattern, up and down, back and forth. Mr. Cullen pressed the edge of his tongue to Bella's lips, and she parted her mouth, letting him in. His tongue was hot and lengthy, pressing into Bella's mouth. Their tongues swirled together as one.

Presently, Mr. Cullen grabbed for Bella's buttocks and lightly squeezed her there. Bella gasped at the sensation of her backside being pinched.

The elevator jolted again.

They paused. The elevator began to descend again.

Quickly, Mr. Cullen pulled away from Bella and righted himself, fixing his tie. Bella did similar things as well, like fixing her skirt to make sure it was just so.

There was _ding_ sound as the elevator doors opened.

"Sorry about the delay," said Elevator Help.

"Not to worry," said Mr. Cullen smoothly.

"Well," Bella said awkwardly, "Have a good weekend, Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward."

 **So, it might have been a little cliché, but it was still fun to write. Please send a review!**

 **Until next time. Take care.**


End file.
